Стенограммы/Честная Эппл
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: Спасибо тебе огромное за помощь с листовками, Спайк. Мне так повезло, что ты совершенно случайно проходил мимо бутика. :Спайк: стонет Да, конечно. Совершенно случайно проходил. нервно Хе-хе-хе... :Пинки Пай: Что там? Пропала собака? Уроки игры на гитаре? Я тут нашла инструмент, так что мне будет интересно! На-на-на, на-на.... :Рарити: Хи-хи-хи! Нет! Хи-хи-хи! Это призыв принять участие в моëм конкурсе модных показов. Пусть молодые дизайнеры о себе заявят. :Пинки Пай: Ух ты! Великолепная идея! :Рарити: Спасибо. Помню, как трудно мне самой было занять место в мире моды, когда я только начинала. Поэтому победитель конкурса получит право выставить свою коллекцию в бутике "Карусель". :Спайк: мечтая Само бескорыстие! Сама щедрость! :Рарити: Мне также удалось уговорить уважаемого модного критика Хойти Тойти и культового фэшн-фотографа Фото Финиш приехать в Понивилль и судить наш показ. И... Хи-хи-хи-хи-хи... Вы удивитесь, узнав, кто ещë будет судьëй. :Спайк: Графиня Колоратура? :Пинки Пай: Сасси Сэдлз? :Спайк: Спайк?! :Рарити: Нет. Хи-хи-хи-хи! Третий судья в конкурсе модельеров от бутика "Карусель" кутюр де футюр - не кто иной, как Эпплджек! :Эпплджек: Что?! :Пинки Пай: Что?! :Спайк: Что?! :Рарити: ...Что? :песня :Эпплджек: Что?! :Рарити: Ты уже это сказала, дорогая. :Эпплджек: Знаю. Но вынуждена повторить, потому что ты сбила меня с толку. Ты хочешь, чтоб я осудила модный показ? :Пинки Пай: Уверена, у Рарити есть причины и когда мы их услышим, всë сразу станет ясно. :Рарити: Разумеется, Эпплджек - это неординарный выбор, но именно этот факт и делает его гениальным. :Пинки Пай: Видите? Теперь всë... по-прежнему неясно. :Рарити: Хойти Тойти - специалист по тканям и шитью. У Фото Финиш творческий взгляд на формы и цвета, но иногда мы, дизайнеры, забываем о практичности. И тут пригодишься ты. :Эпплджек: Эээ... Думаю, что я даже чересчур практична. Мой гардероб состоит из 20 похожих шляп. :Рарити: Значит, ты пони, которая знает, что ей нравится. К тому же судья должен быть честным, а ты самая честная пони на свете. Спроси других - они подтвердят. :Пинки Пай: О, давайте я! Черри Физзи Извините, вы слышали об Эпплджек? :Черри Физзи: Самой честной пони на свете? Конечно! :Рарити: Видишь? Ну, что скажешь? :Эпплджек: Что ж, даже при том, что я честная, вряд ли я подхожу для такой работы. Я ни капельки не разбираюсь в моде. :Пинки Пай: Ох. Бу!!! :Рарити: Мне понятно твоë замешательство. Но прежде чем отказаться, всë-таки подумай. :Эпплджек: Хорошо. Это я могу для тебя сделать. :Эпплджек: Да, знаю, Большой Маки. Я была удивлена так же, как и ты. :трясутся :Эпплджек: Ответь, ты можешь представить меня судьëй на модном показе? :тишина :Эппл Блум: Я бы пошла! Здорово взглянуть на все эти красивые наряды! :Эпплджек: Пожалуй, в нашей семье ты - исключение, сахарок. Ты разбираешься в этих вещах. Я же там буду, как репей на молоденьком деревце. А-ах! :трясутся :Эпплджек: Хотя Рарити сказала, что я должна оценивать только практичность нарядов. Их оригинальность будут оценивать эксперты. Даже не знаю, соглашаться или нет. :бам! :трясутся :Эпплджек: Аккуратнее, Эппл Блум. Ты удваиваешь нашу работу. :Эппл Блум: Прости. Я решила надеть шляпу, как у тебя, но она мешает мне смотреть под ноги. :Эпплджек: Потому что она не такая, как у меня. Ах! Чтобы шляпа держалась, не нужен шарф. Теперь ты всë видишь. Ах! :трясутся :Эппл Блум: Ух ты! Так намного удобнее. Спасибо, Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Не за что! Знаешь что, я всë же помогу Рарити судить показ. Думаю, мой практичный, подходящий каждому, стиль - это именно то, что нужно всем пони. :колокольчиков :Эпплджек: Рарити, я хорошенько подумала. Если я всë ещë нужна, я согласна быть судьëй. :Рарити: У-ха-ха-ха! Я знала, что ты мне не откажешь! :Фото Финиш: Я, Фото Финиш, прибыла! :Хойти Тойти: Как и Хойти Тойти. :Рарити: Ах! Как же я рада вас видеть. поцелуи :Фото Финиш: Чмоки! Чмоки! Чмоки! :Рарити: Спасибо вам огромное, что приехали. поцелуи :Хойти Тойти: Нам не хватало тебя на показе мисс Поммель на Мэйнхэттене. :Рарити: У мисс Поммель был показ? Думала, она до сих пор шьëт костюмы. :Фото Финиш: Ты не в курсе? Все пони, которые следят за модой, об этом говорят! копыт :Рарити: Вот это да! Они просто великолепны! :Эпплджек: Здорово, что у мисс Поммель дела идут так хорошо. :Фото Финиш: Кто это сказал? :Рарити: О, познакомьтесь, Эпплджек, ещë одна из судей. :Хойти Тойти: Ну, судья, что ты думаешь? :Эпплджек: Ого! Ничего себе! Э... Это просто что-то. Это одежда? :музыка :Фото Финиш: Фото вверх ногами! :Эпплджек: Знаете, она похожа на диско-шар. Ха-ха! Еë что, приходится катать по подиуму? смех Вряд ли кто-нибудь из пони стал бы подобное носить. Хе-хе! Ведь правда? Хе-хе! :Хойти Тойти: Оу! О нет! :Фото Финиш: Мне плохо! в обморок :Рарити: нервно Хе-хе-хе... эм... Забавная оценка. Эм... :Эпплджек: О нет! Она из-за меня лишилась чувств. :Рарити: О, не переживай, дорогая, с ней так всегда. К тому же это платье вовсе не похоже на диско-шар. Этим мисс Поммель как бы хочет сказать: "Неважно, что мы носим, всë равно это может считаться нарядом." :Эпплджек: Я понятия не имею, о чëм ты говоришь. :Рарити: Это не беда. Познакомимся с дизайнерами и поможем им подготовиться к показу. :Рарити: Дизайнеры, добро пожаловать! Вы будете работать над одеждой, а мы, судьи, будем помогать вам советами во время подготовки к завтрашнему показу. :Лили Лейс, Старстрик и Инки Роуз: шепчутся :Рарити: Лили Лейс, расскажи, что тебя вдохновило? :Лили Лейс: Знаете, буквально по дороге сюда я услышала пение птички, красивее которого я ещë никогда не слыхала. И мне захотелось запечатлеть, но не саму прекрасную песню, а то, как трель этой птицы подхватил ветер. :Хойти Тойти: Сильный образ и в то же время такой хрупкий и изысканный. :Эпплджек: Э... э... :Рарити: Номер два. Знакомьтесь, Старстрик. :Старстрик: фыркает Меня не интересуют модные фасоны прошлого. А только те, что появятся в будущем. :Хойти Тойти: Хм... Новая эра моды принадлежит тем, кто чувствует еë приближение. :Инки Роуз: бесчувственно Меня зовут Инки Роуз. :пауза :Фото Финиш: У тебя очень чëткое видение. Ты точно знаешь, чего хочешь. Это супер. :Рарити: Эпплджек, ты как-то примолкла. Что думаешь? :Эпплджек: По мне так - слишком много чëрного. Вышло как-то депрессивно. :Инки Роуз: бесчувственно А если так? :Хойти Тойти: Просто огромная разница! :Эпплджек: Для модных экспертов вроде вас, возможно. Но для пони вроде меня костюм всë равно чëрный. :Хойти Тойти и Фото Финиш: А-ах! :Эпплджек: Я не знаю, как можно носить певчих птичек или будущее. Рарити Им не понравилось то, что я сказала. :Рарити: Для этого ты и здесь. Моде нужная здоровая доза практичности. :молотком :рвание :Эпплджек: Ты делаешь дырки на одежде... намеренно? :Инки Роуз: Это для создания мрачного образа. :Эпплджек: Скорее старого и потрëпанного. Когда старые вещи пони становятся дырявыми, они не хотят покупать новую одежду, где те же дырки. :Рарити: Согласна, не очень разумный выбор. Изобретательно, но не практично. :Фото Финиш: Просто великолепно. :Эпплджек: Выглядит и правда мило. Но здесь слишком много ткани. Будет волочиться по земле и моментально соберëт всю грязь. Хорошо, что я здесь, а то мы бы получили дырки на одежде и грязные платья. :Лили Лейс: хныкает :Эпплджек: Кхм... :Рарити: Разумеется, ни один образ не закончен без причëски и макияжа. :Эпплджек: Так когда ты уберëшь еë гриву? :Старстрик: Э, она уже убрана. :Рарити: Знаете что, думаю, мы дали дизайнерам достаточно советов. Пускай они закончат работу. :Эпплджек: Не терпится увидеть, что вы завтра покажете. :Лили Лейс: Буквально не представляю, почему ей не понравилось. :Старстрик: ворчат :Инки Роуз: параллельно Это одна из лучших моих работ. :Рарити: смеётся :акустической гитары :Пинки Пай: Привет, Эпплджек! Как прошëл первый день конкурса? :Эпплджек: Хе-хе! Здорово! Я не думала, что от меня будет польза. Но хорошо, что я на это согласилась. Без меня они бы нашили таких нелепых модных нарядов... :Пинки Пай: Привет, Рарити! Эпплджек сказала, всë отлично! Хорошо, что она судья, да? :Рарити: Да, конечно. Некоторые еë замечания трудно вынести. Но, надеюсь, еë прямота побудит дизайнеров сделать свою работу как можно лучше. :Пинки Пай: Ты что-то приуныла. Хочешь сыграть? Музыка очень расслабляет! по струнам :Рарити: Давай. :тяжёлого рока :Рарити: Ах! Мне полегчало. :Пинки Пай: Фух! :Рарити: Ах! У меня всë получится. Сделаю вид, что ничего не было. Всем доброе утро, пони! Пора внести последние поправки перед показом. :Хойти Тойти: Если пуговицы могут говорить о грусти, то у тебя получилось. :Эпплджек: По мне - они говорят, что надо встать на час раньше, чтобы их застегнуть. И это если ты до них дотянешься. :падают :Инки Роуз: бесчувственно Так лучше будет? :Эпплджек: Ха! Однозначно! Можно будет накинуть это в прохладную погоду, как пончо. :Хойти Тойти: Кхм-ах, пончо? :Лили Лейс: Я пришила каждое перо по отдельности! Ха! Это заняло у меня буквально вечность. Хах! :Хойти Тойти: О! Ты использовала двойные перекрëстные стежки. Ха-ха-ха! Сшито безупречно! :Эпплджек: Какая разница - безупречно или нет? Перья на шляпе не нужны! :Рарити, Хойти Тойти и Лили Лейс: Ах! :Фото Финиш: Ах! :Эпплджек: Моя младшая сестра украсила свою шляпу. И к чему это привело? Она рассыпала яблоки, пришлось ещë час их собирать. :Фото Финиш: Хорошее начало, но чего-то не хватает. Не то, не то. Не то. Нашла! :Хойти Тойти: Я бы, пожалуй, выбрал этот. :Фото Финиш: Нет, этот. :Эпплджек: Хи-хи-хи-хи! ржёт :Фото Финиш: Что тут смешного? :Эпплджек: Что? О... нет... э... просто... эти... пояса... одинаковые. :Хойти Тойти: Тот пояс полностью меняет образ, а этот - дополняет. :Эпплджек: Вы шутите, да? :Рарити: Всë в порядке? :Эпплджек: У них тут разгорелся жаркий спор по поводу этих двух поясов. :Рарити: Оу, можно выбрать любой. :Эпплджек: Нет! Здесь нечего выбирать! Пояса совершенно одинаковые! Как же это всë глупо! Мода - вещь нелепая! :Все, кроме Эпплджек: Ах! :Рарити: Ты же не серьëзно? :Эпплджек: Серьëзно. Простите, но я честно так думаю. :Хойти Тойти: Да уж, я бы ни за что не пришëл, если бы знал, что нас здесь будут оскорблять! :Фото Финиш: Мы уходим! :Рарити: Нет, пожалуйста! Вернитесь! :Старстрик: Если они уходят, я тоже ухожу. Я пришëл в мир моды не для того, чтобы делать повседневные вещи. :Лили Лейс: Моë кредо - артистизм и элегантность. А это - их буквальная противоположность. Э! То есть я не могу даже... э! :Инки Роуз: бесчувственно Да... Нет! :Рарити: плачет :Эпплджек: Что? Я просто говорила честно! :Джек Хаммер и Стим Роллер: стонут :Рарити: Остановите работу! Показа не будет! Разберите всë это! :Пинки Пай: Рарити, что случилось? У тебя всë в порядке? :Рарити: Нет!!! Всë совсем не в порядке! Судьи ушли, дизайнеры бросили работу, показ отменëн! Мои благие намерения пошли прахом! плачет И это всë по вине Эпплджек! :Эпплджек: Почему ты на меня злишься? Я всего лишь говорила, что думаю. Разве не за это ты позвала меня в судьи? Не за мою честность? :Рарити: Конечно! Но ты сказала, что мода - это нелепая вещь. :Эпплджек: Но таково моë мнение. Я не собираюсь лгать! :Рарити: Оу... Пойдëм со мной! :тук-тук! :открывается :Строберри Санрайз: жуёт О, Рарити! Какой приятный сюрприз! :Рарити: Привет, Строберри Санрайз. Это Эпплджек. Не могла бы ты сказать ей, как ты относишься к яблокам? :Строберри Санрайз: Я их не люблю. :Эпплджек: Что? Почему? Они вкусные, сладкие, хрустящие. :Строберри Санрайз: Но они не клубника. жуёт :Эпплджек: Ты права. Яблоки гораздо лучше, чем клубника. :Строберри Санрайз: Если и лучше, то по степени отвратительности. :Эпплджек: А? Тебе следовало бы извиниться! :Строберри Санрайз: Мне жаль, что ты употребляешь в пищу эти бледные безвкусные червивые фрукты. Кхм! :захлопывается :Эпплджек: Что?! рычит :Рарити: Эпплджек, почему ты так злишься? Это всего лишь честное мнение Строберри. Что в этом плохого? :Эпплджек: Она может не любить яблоки, но если бы она знала, как трудно вырастить идеальный фрукт, она бы не отзывалась так злобно! осознанием Оу... Вот тебе и на. :Рарити: Угу. Не очень-то приятно, верно? :Эпплджек: Нет, совершенно неприятно. Уф. Рарити, мне ужасно жаль. Я вбила себе в голову, что надо быть честной и не заметила, что задеваю чувства окружающих, я вела себя отвратительно. :Рарити: Я рада, что ты это поняла. Это очень важно. Жаль только, что ты не осознала этого до того, как сорвала показ. :Хойти Тойти: Надо и мне этим обзавестись. :Фото Финиш: Только так и можно путешествовать. :грохот :Фото Финиш: Что ты вытворяешь? :Хойти Тойти: Кантерлот в той стороне! :Эпплджек: Да, но вы пока не возвращаетесь в Кантерлот. :Эпплджек: Хей! :Лили Лейс: Ох, что она... :Старстрик: Я не знаю. :Инки Роуз: Бежим! :Эпплджек: задыхается :Лили Лейс, Старстрик и Инки Роуз: задыхаются :Эпплджек: Ах. Послушайте, я думала, что лишь проявила честность, сказав те слова. Но кое-кто помог мне осознать, что я говорила обидные вещи. Извините меня за это. :Фото Финиш: Значит, ты не считаешь моду нелепостью? :Эпплджек: Эх.. Ну, я еë по-прежнему не понимаю. Но я вижу, что она значит для вас и как много вы работаете. А ещë я знаю, что этот показ важен для Рарити. Так что скажете? :Фото Финиш: Мне было бы очень жаль проделать такой долгий путь и не увидеть, на что вы способны. :Старстрик: Если судьи вернутся, мы тоже. :Лили Лейс: Только при одном условии. Буквальном. :Эпплджек: Что угодно! :Инки Роуз: Развяжи нас. :Эпплджек: Показ всë-таки будет, ребята! :Хард Хат, "Ривет", Джек Хаммер и Стим Роллер: ворчат :Эпплджек: Ах... :машинка работает :сбой :Эпплджек: Ах!... Аргх! :машинка работает :Эпплджек: Ах-а-ах! :бам! :Эпплджек: смех :Старстрик: смех :Инки Роуз: А-а. Ага. :Пинки Пай: ...И тогда Эпплджек велела мне отвлечь тебя на часок. Но он прошëл. Та-дам! :Рарити: Но-но-но... как?! Они же все разошлись! И сцену разобрали! :Лили Лейс: Это всë Эпплджек. Она буквально сама всë это сделала. :Эпплджек: Но не понимайте слова так буквально. Но я и впрямь надорвала хвост, потому что знаю, как для тебя важен показ. :Рарити: Оу! Спасибо, Эпплджек! :Фото Финиш: Мы начинаем! :техно :Рарити: Встречайте! Лили Лейс! :камерой :Рарити: Старстрик! :камерой :Рарити: Инки Роуз! :камерой :Рарити: А теперь пора голосовать. В одежде мне важны артистизм и красота. И никто не может передать их лучше, чем Лили Лейс! Я голосую за неë! :Лили Лейс: Для меня это так много значит! У меня буквально нет слов! Э-э :Хойти Тойти: Простота - это залог подлинной элегантности, поэтому я отдаю свой голос Инки Роуз! :Инки Роуз: Вы меня просто осчастливили. :Фото Финиш: Мода - это искусство. Я, Фото Финиш, голосую за Старстрика! :Старстрик: Рад это слышать, дорогая. :Рарити: Что ж, всë зависит от тебя, Эпплджек. :Пинки Пай: Ты можешь в это поверить? После всего, что случилось, у Эпплджек решающий голос. А-а-а! Это так волнующе! А-а! :Рарити: Ну, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: зубы :Рарити: Наряды Лили Лейс сюда, Инки Роуз - вот туда, а Старстрика - сюда. :Эпплджек: Извини, я не смогла выбрать одного. Они все молодцы. И по-моему, они все заслужили победу. :Рарити: Я с этим согласна. Говорила же, что твой взгляд будет полезен. :Эпплджек: Это одна из твоих новых моделей, Рарити? Еë форма напоминает мне... То есть она... она... вызывает в воображении образ, э... как бы это сказать... :Рарити: Это? Нет. Эта модель у меня абсолютно не вышла. Она ужасна, провальна, совершенно отвратительна. :Эпплджек: Ха-ха! Просто гора с плеч, потому что, если честно, я думаю, это кошмар. :Рарити: Пфффт! :Рарити и Эпплджек: смех :Рарити: Тут уж ты точно права! :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: Oh, thank you so much for helping me with these flyers, Spike. I'm so lucky you just happened to be walking past the boutique. chuckles :Spike: Uh, yeah, r-right. Just happened to be walking past. nervously :Pinkie Pie: Whatcha got here? Lost dog? Balloons for sale? Guitar lessons? 'Cause I found one, I need some, and yes, I am interested! guitar riff :Rarity: No. chuckling It's a call for submissions. Fashion contest I'm organizing. A showcase for aspiring young designers. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, wow! What an awesome idea! :Rarity: Thank you. I remember how difficult it was to break into the fashion industry when I was starting out. That's why the winner of the contest will get to debut their line in the Carousel Boutique! :Spike: dreamily So selfless... So generous... :Rarity: I've also managed to get esteemed fashion critic Hoity Toity and iconic fashion photographer Photo Finish to come to Ponyville and judge the show. And... squealing Wait until you hear who else will be a judge. :Spike: Countess Coloratura? :Pinkie Pie: Sassy Saddles? :Spike: Spike?! :Rarity: No! chuckling The third judge for the Carousel Boutique's Couture du Future Fashion Contest is none other than... Applejack! :Applejack: What?! :Pinkie Pie: What?! :Spike: What?! :Rarity: ...What? :song :Applejack: What?! :Rarity: You already said that, darling. :Applejack: I know. But I had to say it again because that's how confused I am. You want me to judge a fashion show? :Pinkie Pie: I'm sure Rarity has her reasons, and once we hear them, all of this will make sense. :Rarity: I admit, Applejack is an unorthodox choice. But that is precisely what makes her an inspired choice! :Pinkie Pie: See? Now it all... still doesn't make any sense. :Rarity: Hoity Toity has expertise in fabric and stitchwork. Photo Finish has an artistic eye for shapes and colors. But sometimes, we designers forget about practicality. That's where you come in. :Applejack: Uh, I think I might be a little too practical. My closet's nothin' but twenty versions of this hat. :Rarity: Which tells me you're a pony who knows what she likes. Besides, a judge must be honest, and you're the most honest pony there is. Ask anypony – they'll tell you. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! Lemme try! Cherry Fizzy Excuse me. Have you ever heard of Applejack? :Cherry Fizzy: The most honest pony there is? Sure have! :Rarity: See? So what do you say? :Applejack: Well, if I'm bein' honest, I don't think I'm the right pony for the job. Fashion just ain't my bag of oats. :Pinkie Pie: Aw, booooo! :Rarity: I do understand your hesitation. But before you say no, sleep on it? :Applejack: Sure, I... guess I can do that for ya. :magic sounds :Applejack: Yeah, I know, Big Mac. I-I was just as surprised as you are. grunts :thudding :Applejack: I mean, heh, can you imagine? Me, judgin' a fashion show? :pause :Apple Bloom: I'd do it! It sounds like fun gettin' to see all those pretty outfits! :Applejack: Well, you're the exception in our family, sugarcube. You know about that kind o' stuff. I'd be as useful as a bird knot on a zappin'? tree. grunts :thudding :Applejack: Although... Rarity did say I just had to focus on practicality. She already has experts for the... uh, fashion-y stuff. Eh, but I still wouldn't know what to say. :thunk :thud :thudding :Applejack: Come on, Apple Bloom! You're doublin' our workload here! :Apple Bloom: Sorry. I wanted to wear a signature hat like yours, but it's makin' it harder to see. :Applejack: That's because it's not like mine. grunts You don't need a fancy scarf to keep your hat on. Now you can see. grunts :thudding :Apple Bloom: Wow! That is a lot better! Thanks, Applejack! :Applejack: Sure thing. You know what? I am gonna help Rarity judge her show! I think my sensible "everypony" take on fashion is exactly what the pony community needs! :rings :Applejack: Rarity, I thought about it some more, and if you still need me, I'd love to be a judge. :Rarity: squeals I just knew you'd come around! :Photo Finish: I, Photo Finish, have arrived! :Hoity Toity: As has Hoity Toity. :Rarity: gasps It's wonderful to see you! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! :Photo Finish: simultaneously Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! :Rarity: Thank you both so much for doing this. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! :Hoity Toity: We missed you at Miss Pommel's debut in Manehattan last week. :Rarity: Miss Pommel is showing? I thought she was still making costumes. :Photo Finish: You haven't heard? Everypony who's anypony is talking about it. clop :magic sounds :Rarity: Oh, my, they're absolutely stunning! :Applejack: It sure is great to hear Miss Pommel is doin' so well. :Photo Finish: Who is this?! Who speaks?! :Rarity: Oh, uh, this is Applejack. Another one of the judges. :Hoity Toity: So, judge, what do you think? :Applejack: Oh. Wow. Uh, that is just... wow. These are clothes? :winds down :Photo Finish: Ze photo is upside-down! :Applejack: This is... scoffs She looks like a disco ball! Hah! D-Did they have to roll her down the runway?! laughing I can't believe anypony would actually wear this! laughing Am I right? :Hoity Toity: Oh, my! :Photo Finish: I faint! Ugh... :Rarity: chuckling So funny... Ahem. :Applejack: Oh, gosh. I didn't mean to make her faint. :Rarity: Oh, don't worry about it, darling. Uh, it happens all the time. Besides, that dress did look a bit like a disco ball. Although, Miss Pommel is making the point that, no matter what we wear, it is a costume of some kind or another. :Applejack: I have no idea what you're talkin' about. :Rarity: And... that's okay. Let's go meet the designers and help them get ready for the show! :Rarity: Designers, welcome! Today you will work on your designs, and we judges will offer our guidance and advice as you prepare for tomorrow's big show. :Lily Lace, Starstreak, and Inky Rose: murmuring :Rarity: Lily Lace, tell us about your inspiration. :Lily Lace: girl accent You guys, this morning, on my way here, I heard a bird singing literally the most beautiful song I'd ever heard! And I wanted to capture not so much the bird's song exactly but more like how the wind carried the bird's song! :Hoity Toity: Powerful yet at the same time fragile and delicate. :Applejack: Uh... Huh? :Rarity: Next up, meet Starstreak. :Starstreak: panting I'm not interested in what's already been done. Only what will exist... in the future! :Hoity Toity: Mmmm... Tomorrow's fashion belongs to those who hear it coming. :Inky Rose: I am Inky Rose. :pause :Photo Finish: You have a very focused vision! A strong sense of what you want! It's good! :Rarity: Applejack, you've been rather quiet. What do you think? :Applejack: Well... it's a lot of black. It's kinda... depressing. :Inky Rose: How's this? :Hoity Toity: Makes a world of difference! :Applejack: Maybe to fashion experts like you. But to ponies like me, it's still black. :Hoity Toity and Photo Finish: gasps :Applejack: And I'm not sure how you wear singin' birds or the future. Rarity I don't think they liked what I had to say. :Rarity: Ah, well, that's why you're here. Fashion needs a healthy dose of practicality now and then. :hammering :rip :Applejack: Are you puttin' holes in the clothes?! On purpose?! :Inky Rose: It's to create a distressed look. :Applejack: More like an old and tattered look! When a pony's old clothes get holes in 'em, they don't wanna go to the store and buy new clothes with holes in 'em! :Rarity: Okay, yes, not a very practical choice. Fashionable, but not practical. :Photo Finish: Simply shtunning! :Applejack: Sure, it looks pretty, but that's a lot of fabric. With the way it drags behind, it'll be covered in dirt in no time. Thank goodness I'm here. Otherwise, we'd have had holes in clothes and dirty dresses. :Lily Lace: whimper :Applejack: groans :Rarity: But of course, no look is complete without mane and makeup! :Applejack: So, uh... when are you gonna do her mane? :Starstreak: Ugh! It's already been done! :Rarity: You know what? Uh, I think we've given the designers enough guidance for today. Let's, uh, let them finish their work. :Applejack: Uh, can't wait to see what y'all do for the big show tomorrow! :Lily Lace: I literally don't know why... :Starstreak: simultaneously I am so offended. :Inky Rose: grumbling :Rarity: nervously, sighs :guitar chord :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Applejack! On your way home? How'd the first day of the contest go? :Applejack: Heh! Great! At first, I didn't think I'd be much help. But thank goodness I signed on! Without me, they'd be doin' all kinds of crazy fashion-y things! :guitar chord :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rarity! Applejack says the contest is going great! Good thing she's there, huh? :Rarity: Yes, of course... Some of her thoughts are tough to swallow, but hopefully her candor will help the designers achieve the best designs possible. :Pinkie Pie: You seem a little stressed. Wanna try? Music is very relaxing. guitar :Rarity: Sure... Hmm. :rock solo :Rarity: sighs Much better. :Pinkie Pie: blows :Rarity: exhale I can meet my goals. Today is a fresh start. Good morning, everypony! Time for final adjustments before the show! :Hoity Toity: If buttons could convey sadness, you've done it. :Applejack: To me, they convey wakin' up an hour early just to button 'em all! And that's if you could reach most of 'em! :clattering :Inky Rose: Is this better? :Applejack: Heh. There you go! Now when it's cold, you just slide it on ya, and you're set. Like a poncho! :Hoity Toity: Um... poncho? :Lily Lace: I attached each feather individually! laughs It took me for-''literally''-ever! laughs :Hoity Toity: Ohhhhh. You used hoof-cross-double-over stitches! chuckles They're perfect! :Applejack: Who cares if it's stitched perfectly? You don't need feathers on your head! :fluttering :Rarity, Hoity Toity, and Lily Lace: gasps :Photo Finish: Gasp! :Applejack: My little sister tried to add some flair to her hat, and guess what it got her – an extra hour of work pickin' apples off the ground! :Photo Finish: A good start, but it needs more. No. No. No. Yes! :Hoity Toity: I'd go with this one. :Photo Finish: No, this one! :Applejack: chuckling :Photo Finish: Something is funny? :Applejack: What? Oh, no. Uh, it's just, I mean... Those belts look the same. :Hoity Toity: Well, that one completely changes the look. This one complements it. :Applejack: You're kiddin', right? :Rarity: Is everything okay? :Applejack: They're havin' a heated debate about those two belts. :Rarity: Ooh! Both good choices. :Applejack: No! There is no choice! They're the exact same belts! Ugh! This is so silly! Fashion is ridiculous! :All except Applejack: gasps :Rarity: You don't mean that! :Applejack: I do! I'm sorry, but that's my honest opinion! :Hoity Toity: Well! I never would've come if I knew we were going to be insulted! :Photo Finish: We go! :Rarity: No! Please! Come back! :Starstreak: If they're out, I'm out, too. I didn't get into fashion to design boring utilitarian clothes! :Lily Lace: I want to create elegance and drama! And this is literally the opposite of—! scoffs I mean—! scoffs I can't even! scoff :Inky Rose: Yeah... no. :Rarity: sobbing :Applejack: What? I was just bein' honest! :Jack Hammer and Steam Roller: grunting :Rarity: Stop everything! There is no show! Take it all down! :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, what's going on? Is everything okay? :Rarity: No! It is the opposite of okay! The judges have quit! The designers have dropped out! The show is cancelled! All my good intentions squashed! sobbing And it's all Applejack's fault! :Applejack: Why are you mad at me?! I was just sayin' what I thought! And isn't that why you wanted me to be a judge?! For my honesty?! :Rarity: Of course! But you said fashion is ridiculous! :Applejack: But it's my opinion! And I'm not gonna lie! :Rarity: Oh—! scoffs Come with me! :knock! :opens :Strawberry Sunrise: chewing Mmmm! gulp Oh! chuckling Rarity! Oh, what a nice surprise! :Rarity: Hello, Strawberry Sunrise. This is Applejack. I was wondering if you could tell her how you feel about apples. :Strawberry Sunrise: Don't like 'em. :Applejack: What?! Why?! They're crunchy, they're sweet, they're delicious. :Strawberry Sunrise: chuckles They're not strawberries. chewing Mmmm! gulp :Applejack: You're right! Apples are better than strawberries! :Strawberry Sunrise: Only if, by "better", you mean "better at being disgusting". :Applejack: stammering You'd better apologize! :Strawberry Sunrise: Oh, I'm sorry. But you actually bite into those tasteless, mealyworm-filled things? Ohhh. :slams :Applejack: What?!? growling :Rarity: Applejack, why are you so angry? It's just Strawberry's honest opinion. What's wrong with that? :Applejack: Well, that's fine if she doesn't like 'em! But if she knew how hard we worked to make our apples perfect, maybe she wouldn't be so mean about—! ...Ohhhhhhh... Oh, boy. :Rarity: Mm-hmm. Doesn't feel so good, does it? :Applejack: Nope. No, it does not at all. sighs I am so sorry, Rarity. I got so carried away with bein' honest, I guess I didn't think about how I was makin' others feel. sighs I'm a real rotten apple. :Rarity: I appreciate that, Applejack. That means a lot. I just wish you'd realized it before you ruined the fashion show. :Hoity Toity: I need to get some of these. :Photo Finish: It's the only way to travel. :rumbling :Photo Finish: What are you doing?! :Hoity Toity: Canterlot is that way. :Applejack: Yup. But you're not goin' back to Canterlot yet. :Applejack: Hey! :Lily Lace: What is she—?! scoffs :Starstreak: I don't know. :Inky Rose: Run. :Applejack: panting :Lily Lace, Starstreak, and Inky Rose: panting :Applejack: Whew... Listen, y'all. I thought I was just bein' honest when I said all those things. But somepony helped me realize I was actually bein' hurtful. So for that, I apologize. :Photo Finish: Zo! You don't think fashion is ridiculous?! :Applejack: Uh... Well, I, uh... I still don't understand it. But I appreciate how much it means to y'all and how much hard work you put into it. I also know this contest is important to Rarity. So what do you say? :Photo Finish: Well, I'd hate to have come all this way here and not see what you can do. :Starstreak: If they're judging, we're in. :Lily Lace: Under one condition. Literally. :Applejack: Anything. :Inky Rose: Untie us. :clanking :Applejack: Show's back on, fellers! :Hard Hat, "Rivet", Jack Hammer, and Steam Roller: groaning :Applejack: grunting Ahhh... :machine whirring :screech :humming :Applejack: grunting :machine whirring :Applejack: Aah! :fwump! :Applejack: laughing :Starstreak: laughing :Inky Rose: Uh-uh. Uh-huh. :magic sounds :Pinkie Pie: ...And then, Applejack found me and told me to distract you for an hour. But the hour's up! Ta-da! :Rarity: B-B-But how?! They were all leaving. This was all coming down. :Lily Lace: You can thank Applejack. She literally did it all by herself. :Applejack: I don't think that word means what you think it means. But I did bust my tail because I know how much this means to you. :Rarity: Ohhhhh! Thank you, Applejack. :Photo Finish: We start now! :music :Rarity: First up, Lily Lace! :clicking :Rarity: Starstreak! :clicking :Rarity: Inky Rose! :clicking :Rarity: And now, it's time to vote. I am drawn to the beauty and drama of fashion, and nopony does drama better than Lily Lace, so I vote for her. :Lily Lace: It means sooooo much to me! I literally can't even! scoff :Hoity Toity: Simplicity is the keynote of true elegance. That is why I vote for Inky Rose. :Inky Rose: You've... made me so... happy? :Photo Finish: Fashion is the art! I, Photo Finish, vote for Starstreak! :Starstreak: Wonderful to hear, darling. :Rarity: Well, it all comes down to you, Applejack. :Pinkie Pie: Can you believe it?! After everything that's happened, Applejack is the deciding vote! screams This is so exciting! Eeeeee! :Rarity: Well, Applejack? :Applejack: air through teeth Uh... Heh. U-Uh... sounds :Rarity: Lily Lace's clothes go here, Inky Rose's will go there, and Starstreak's there. :Applejack: Sorry, but I couldn't pick just one. They all did great, and in my opinion, they all deserve to win. :Rarity: And I agree. I told you your perspective would be beneficial. :Applejack: Is, uh, this one of your new designs, Rarity? It's, uh... Uh, the form is... reminiscent of, uh... I mean, it conjures up images of... uh... well, uh... I-I mean... :Rarity: Oh, that? No! I totally messed that one up! It's ghastly! Horrid! Absolutely terrible! :Applejack: Hah. Oh, thank goodness. 'Cause in my honest opinion... it's awful. :Rarity: Pffft! :Rarity and Applejack: laughing :Rarity: When you're right, you're right! :credits en:Transcripts/Honest Apple Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон